To Hell and Back Again
by WishIWasAWitch
Summary: He doesn't understand whats going on, why is he suddenly having these dreams? Who is the strange boy that looks so much like him? Why is his mother stained in red? Harry Potter is about to find out the truth about his past and it will change everything.


**Hey everyone! This is the sequal to Faith Bleeds Red! Sorry it took so long but life took over. This may be slow to update- damn exams years! But I will try my best :) Love you all! At first they're may be some characters who you don't know a thing about- don't worry they will be explained in the same chapter :) I hope it makes sence!**

Okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world, and perhaps he should have thought of the consequences. However this punishment most certainly did not fit the crime! The attic room of the Black house was quite literally a dumping ground of all the things that had been collected over the years, mainly by Sirius, who was the biggest pack rat ever.

After all, pranking with the Weasley twins (As if he could resist them anyway!) does not constitute organising all of this…crap, without magic! Even if he had stained Anna's hair blue for the next month (The little devil should learn to keep to her!)

So that's why, in the blistering heat of an august early afternoon Harry Potter was stuck indoor cleaning the attic. It wasn't that he minded hard work or even that he was missing lounging around in the sun (well not that much) but really who wants to clear through old music records? After all, who the hell are the "Black Unicorns?"

Of the all the clichéd punishment that Ellie could of given she gave…this. Well it's was Mooney's fault after all it was he who suggested it after watching on the telly.

Stupid Moony and Ellie who went along with it!

However once again thinking of Anna's face as she realised her hair was stained for a month brought a smile to his face and considered that maybe just maybe it was worth it. Yeah, so totally worth it.

It helped that memory as he worked through the dust filled space occasionally coughing and laughing when he came across certain family pictures and laughed for a whole minute when he saw a picture of a Two year old Anna sitting on top of a pouting Padfoot. Most of the boxes were open and marked with various dates such as "Anna's baby dolls or "Harry's 5-10 clothes" so it was strange when he came across a taped up box that was unmarked and shoved in the farthest corner of the attic. He tried to open a few times eventually giving up and moved on to the next box entitled "Padfoot chew toys" this box included photo's and had him laughing like an idiot. The photos and the toys with tooth marks had forced the mysterious box to the dust infested part of his mind.

So it was high spirit that he descended from the attic, shaking the dust from his hair and leaving marks on the carpet. Still grinning like an idiot he came downstairs following the smell of Shepard pie that was wafting in from the kitchen.

"What's got you smiling? I thought you'd be moping still from the punishment" Sirius suddenly spoke dragging Harry's mind from the "Anna's second birthday party" box that included photo's of a cake covered moony and a collapsed-with-laughter Ellie.

"No, sorry Sirius that image of you chasing your tail is just too… funny"

"What is this? Laughter and enjoyment from the and I quite directly ladies and gentlemen 'most ridiculous and pointless punishment ever'"

"Yeah well still,Moony covered in cake priceless!"

Instead of speaking Sirius grinned and through his shoulder over Harry's leading him into the large Kitchen where Ellie, Sirius wife was serving up Dinner. Anna was sat the end of the table and who' hair was still eclectic blue trying to carry on a game of dolls behind her mothers back who strictly prohibited games at the dinner table.

Maybe it was the reminiscing he was doing most of the day but it made Harry think of how he had gotten here. Despite how functional it all sounded his family was quite different. Although both Sirius and Ellie were raised in rich privileged pureblood upbringings they couldn't be more down to earth people, even if they sometimes sneered at people and thought that everyone should have a mask to hide behind in public.

They were also his guardians, but not his parents. His parents had died when he was turning six in a magical accident that luckily, he wasn't present for. With his parents dead he was sent to live with Sirius, his magical godfather and named guardian in his parents will. He lived with him in a small London flat and later Ellie until they moved to the country when Ellie was expecting Anna.

Although Anna calls him her brother he is of no relation. However it was him who named her at her birth who he in tantrum determined her ugly and that Gabrielle was a stupid name for a stupid baby. Sirius also in temper told him to come up with a better name its then that he declared her Anna- July Harriet Black, although he was joking about the Harriet and the July, much to Ellie's relief.

He did insist on the first name and after some strange looks and questions on why he chose those names, after all although July was the month of his birth and Harriet- well that's just obvious, Anna was random. However he got his wish to some extent and she was christened Annalise Gabrielle Black Shortened to either Ann, Anna. She was years younger then Harry and at the age of seven she was the single most annoying person on this earth, Hence, the blue hair.

"Harry" spoke Sirius brining Harry out of his day dreaming.

"What?" he answered automatically earning a raised eye from Sirius and a glare from Ellie

"Sorry- I meant pardon" Both Ellies' and Sirius' upbringing made them strict with theirs children's manners. Despite how much they claimed to be nothing like their parents (In Ellie's case, her prudish mother and standoffish father had made her claim that she would be so cold with her own children- Sirius' parents were "just Evil" according to him)

"I should think so Harry James" another one of Ellie favoured reprimands, middle naming.

"You were staring into your food- its not poison you know" Said Sirius with a smirk

"Ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh!"

"And that was so old my great- grandparents were saying that"

Harry poked his tongue out in reply.

"Oh how Childish Harry, I thought you were mature"

"Nope" Harry smiled at Sirius who smiled back before poking his own tongue out.

"Sirius! Will you ever start showing an example to your children?"

It was just another dinner at the Blacks house hold but even as the conversation continued, Harry stayed quite, the Box had just filtered to the front of his mind.

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
